


Weasley Twins with a Hufflepuff! Reader Headcanons

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Just headcanons about how the Weasley twins are with a Hufflepuff! Reader.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Weasley Twins with a Hufflepuff! Reader Headcanons

○ Being a Hufflepuff means that you’re kind, hardworking and loyal.

○ And by loyal I mean that you would find one or two perfect friends and then just cling unto them for the rest of your life.

○ It’s kind of what happened with Fred and George.

○ They didn’t really know you at the time (like at all), but they knew you were a Hufflepuff and therefore, a very easy target for pranks.

○ What they weren’t expecting though was for you to laugh after they made you open an exploding box.

○ And you were even thanking them? Because it was fun?

○ Actually, you were just really happy that someone came to talk to you, even if it was just to prank the shit out of you.

○ The twins immediately loved your quirky personality, so they decided right then and there that you would become their friend.

○ Which made you really happy, because first, you didn’t really have that many friends to begin with, and second, there was now always something fun and unexpected coming up into your day.

○ Although they kept pranking you, you knew they were only meaning it in a loving way.

○ After all, we only tease those we love.

○ There’s also the fact that you’re the only one they kept asking to help prank other people.

○ If you don’t like pranking people, they will eventually leave you alone and just let you enjoy being a bystander.

○ But if you _do_ love pranks…

○ Oh boy.

○ It’s freaking perfect.

○ Because let’s be honest, who would expect a Hufflepuff to prank them?

○ The answer is no one.

○ _No_ _one_ would expect that.

○ So it’s _very_ fun to watch the people faces when you prank them.

○ Of course, at one point, everyone knows that you’re associated with the Weasley twins, so they become very suspicious of you.

○ But it doesn’t matter because you already have the two greatest best friends in the whole world.

○ Though, you always wait for them to come to talk to you first.

○ Which is something that Fred and George don’t quite understand.

○ Like… don’t you want to spend time with them?

○ And yes, you want to spend time with them!

○ It’s just…

○ “I’m just so scared of bothering you…”

○ You’ve never seen them look at each other so quickly.

○ It was kind of scary how they started to smile before looking back at you.

○ “You’ll never bore us, love.”

○ “You’re too fun to be boring, even for a single second.”

○ “Also, you’re the only one who can differentiate us.”

○ Oh yeah, that’s true.

○ You spend so much time with them, knowing which one is Fred and which one is George is like a reflex.

○ Anyway, after that conversation, they made sure you never felt insecure to go talk to them.

○ Also, if you thought they were already spending to much time with you, now it’s worse.

○ There are lots of nights where you join them outside of your house’s door and the three of you would then sneak around the castle with the Marauder’s map.

○ It’s mostly to prank Snape and Filch, but shhhh…

○ They also just drag you close to the entrance of the forbidden forest.

○ You never go in, because you, in particular, are too afraid, but you always stay close and just watch the trees in awe.

○ Honestly, the only reason why they bring you to the forbidden forest is to watch your happy expressions.

○ They love to make you happy.

○ So expect lots of pranks, but also lots of gifts.

○ Also, because you’re Fred’s and George’s first real friend, you receive a Weasley sweater every Christmas.

○ You also spend half of the summer at their house.

○ Every moment spending with them is just pure happiness.

○ You’re just really happy they decided to prank you and not another Hufflepuff instead.


End file.
